Seras Victoria
Seras Victoria is one of the main characters of the Hellsing series. She's a former policewoman who ended up joining Hellsing after being bitten by Alucard. Background When she was just a child, Seras' father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother, Mrs. Victoria, hid Seras in a closet and then confronted the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. A distraught Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork before being shot in the gut. The flashback ends with Seras seeing glimpses of the criminals raping her mother's corpse. Sometime later, Seras was sent to live in an orphanage. The horrific murder of her parents caused her to react violently to bullies and other children. None of the teachers took kindly to her and discussed removing her from the orphanage if she continued to cause more trouble. In another flashback, Seras expresses her strongest wish - to become a police officer, despite being persuaded against doing so. Seras was originally a police officer who, along with the rest of her squad, was sent into Cheddar Village to investigate a priest who was responsible for multiple homicides. A vampire disguised as (or possibly was formerly) a priest had taken control of the town and turned its inhabitants into Ghouls. The vampire took Seras hostage and declared his intent to rape her before he turned her into a Ghoul. When Alucard arrived, the priest used her as a human shield to coerce Alucard into letting him live. Alucard asked her if she was a virgin, and when she confirmed that she was, he shot through her to kill her captor. In her final moments of human life, she was given a choice: to die as a human, or become a vampire. She chose to live and Alucard turned her into a vampire. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility.' *'Skilled markswoman and hand to hand fighter.' *'Healing Factor:' Although not as powerful as Alucard's, Seras can rapidly heal from many different wounds. *'Blood Drinking:' Just like all vampires, she can drink blood from others to heal herself and absorb new souls to make up a new army of familiars. *'Shadow Arm: '''After her arm was severed, she gained the ability to use a shadowy substance as a new arm. With it, Seras can summon familars and easily tear through steel. It also allows her to soar at bullet speeds. *'Third Eye:' A native ability to vampires. It allows her to see through illusions and fire shots with higher precision. *'Familiar Summoning:' She may not have as many familiars as Alucard, but she can summon Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese. Equipment *'Hellsing ARMS Anti-Tank Cannon 'Harkonnen':' Weighing 120 pounds unloaded, the 30 mm, single-shot breech loader cannon uses various types of shells, including depleted uranium with silver for piercing armored targets and incendiary napalm rounds for destroying large groups of opponents both on land and in the air. Carrying this weapon, the vampirically-enhanced Seras serves perfectly as long-range fire support. Her immense strength also allows her to use the weapon while moving; sometimes, especially in the manga, she wields it with an extraordinary ease, even firing over her shoulder. *'Harkonnen II:' An improved version of the Harkonnen. It has a gross weight of 345kg and sports a pair of 30mm auto cannons belt-fed from two large ammunition boxes carried on her back. Its maximum range is 4 kilometers. It can easily destroy zeppelins. *'Hellsing Anti-Midians 13.7mm:' Her original weapon before she recieved either of the Harkonnens. A semi-automatic assault rifle with silver rounds. *'88 mm Flak 41: '''A German 88 mm anti-aircraft and anti-tank artillery gun from World War II. Stolen from the Nazis and used against the Major. It weighs around 7 tons. Feats Strength *Crushed a zombie's head with her foot. *Destroyed several zombies with bullet-proof shields with a single shot. *Easily disarmed Jan Valentine. *Killed dozens of zombies with just brute strength. *Incapacitated Pip Bernadotte with just one finger. *Destroyed an armoured vehicle with a single shot from 4500 meters. *Carried two coffins on her back. *Destroyed a V1 missile while she was inside of a building. *Heavily damaged a huge Zeppelin with just a couple of shots. *Destroyed an entire Zeppelin. *Easily split several other vampires in half with her bare hands. *Casually destroyed Anderson's guards. *Lifted and threw a large missile with one hand. *Can casually lift the 7 ton Flak 41 cannon. *Broke the Captain's arm with a punch. *Destroyed supposedly indestructible glass. *Pierced through the armor of the Hindenburg II. Speed *Survived being impaled by knives through several vital spots. *Casually dodged bullets. *Destroyed Zorin Blitz's head by ramming it against a wall at high speed. Durability *When she was just a kid, survived getting shot in the stomach. *Survived getting impaled through the chest. *Survived dismemberment. *Took a brutal beating from Millenium's Captain. Skill *Killed another vampire that was 5600 meters away with a single shot. *Handled a zombie army all by herself. Weaknesses *Like all vampires, if her heart is completely destroyed, she will die. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Hellsing Category:Snipers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Summoners Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles